Schopenhauer
Arthur Schopenhauer, 22 Şubat 1788'de Danzig'de dünyaya gelmiş, 21 Eylül 1860'da Frankfurt am Main'de hayata gözlerini yummuş Alman bir filozof, yazar ve eğitmendir. Aynı zamanda Kant'ın en en çok değer verdiği öğrencisiydi. Schopenhauer, Alman felsefe dünyasındaki ilklerdendir ve dünyanın anlaşılmaz, akılsız prensipler üzerine kurulu nedenselliklerinin olduğunu söyleyerek dikkatleri çekmiştir. Hayatı Babası Heinrich Floris Schopenhauer, Danzigli tüccar bir ailenin soyundan gelmekteydi, annesi ise daha sonra tanıdık bir yazar olan Johanna Schopenhauer'dır. Schopenhauer ailesi, Polonya'nın bölünmesiyle otonomisini kaybeden Danzig'i 1793 yılında terk eder ve Hamburg'a yerleşir, burada yeni bir işyeri açar. Ailesinin ticari geçmişine gelenekselliğiyle sadık kalan Arthur, babasının desteğiyle Hamburg'taki özel bir okula (Hamburger Rungesche Privatschule) yazılır. Burada öğrendikleriyle yetinemeyen Arthur, babasından kendisini acilen alt yapısı daha iyi olan liseye (Gymnasium) kayıt etmesini rica eder. Babası bunu gereksiz bulduğunu ve kendisine avrupa ülkelerinde genel bir eğitim seyahati yapmasını ve bu seyahat sonrasında karar vermesi gerektiğini söyleyerek daha iyi bir öneride bulunur. Arthur bu öneriyi kabul eder ve nihayetinde de en çok Wimbledon'da İngilizce pratiği için zaman geçirirdiği bu seyahati 1803'den 1804'e kadar Hollanda, İngiltere, Fransa, İsveç, İsviçre, Silezya ve Prusya arasında dönüşümlenir. 1804 Eylül'den Aralık ayına kadar babasının isteğiyle Danzig'de yine babasının bir arkadaşı olan Jacob Kabrun'a ait şirkette ticaret eğitimi stajyerliği yapar. Annesi bu dönemde Arthur'la beraber kalır.Rüdiger Safranski: Schopenhauer and the Wild Years of Philosophy. Harvard University Press, Massachusetts 1991, ISBN 0-674-79276-9, S. 52–53. 1805'de Hamburg'a geri dönen Arthur, Jenisch adlı bir şirkette staj eğitimine devam eder. Babası, açıklığa kavuşmayan bir nedenle 20 Nisan 1805'de geçirdiği kazada hayatını kaybeder. Babasının ölümüyle kapanan firmadan sonra annesi Johanna, Arthur'un kızkardeşi olan Adele'yi yanına alarak Weimar'a taşındı. Arthur, Hamburg'da yalnız kalır ve artık baba mesleğini okuyarak devam ettirmek ya da yatkın olduğu felsefik meslekten vazgeçmek kararını özgür olarak verebilecektir. Haziran 1807'de Gotha şehrinde Doering Lisesi'nin müdürü olan Carl Ludwig Fernows'un tavsiyesi üzerine öğrencisi oldu. 1807'de Weimar'ın yakınlarında bir yere nakil oldu ve hayatındaki en önemli eğitmeni Franz Passow ile tanıştı. Çevresini bu anlamda genişletmeye devam etti, Johannes Daniel Falk, Zacharias Werner ve tutkuyla bağlandığı Karoline Jagemann ile tanıştı. Genç yaşta kendisinden 11 yaş büyük Karoline ile yaşadığı erotik kargaşa Arthur'u ruhsal anlamda şiddetli bunalımlara soktu. Reşit olduğunda babasından payına düşen mirası aldı. Babasından kalan miras ile artık maddi anlamda bir sorunu kalmamıştı. 1809'da Göttingen Üniversitesi'nde tıp öğrenimine başladı fakat hemen sonra lehine olacak bir karar ile felsefeye geçti. 18 Ekim 1813'de Jena Üniversitesi'nden felsefe doktorasını Über die vierfache Wurzel des Satzes vom zureichenden Grunde (Yeterli nedensellik cümlesinin dört kat kökü üzerine) adlı çalışmasıyla aldı ve ilk okuyucularından biri de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe'dir. Goethe, daha önceden Arthur'un annesini Weimar'daki bir edebiyat salonundaki buluşmadan tanıyordu ve onun üzerinden de tanıştığı Arthur o zaman da dikkatini çekmişti. Daha sık görüşmeler esnasında Goethe'nin Farbenlehre (Renk Bilgisi) adlı eseri yayımlandı. Goethe Schopenhauer'e hayranlık duyuyordu fakat bu hayranlık gitgide Schopenhauer'in Newton'u karşısına alan söylemleri yüzünden kaygı duyurucu bir ilişki hâline dönüştü ve böylelikle aralarındaki sıcak ilişki bozuldu. Friedrich Majer sayesinde Schopenhauer eski Hindistan felsefesini yani Brahmanizmi tanıdı. 1814'de annesiyle birlikte Dresden'e gitti ve orada edebiyatçılarla görüşüp paylaşımlarda bulundu, şehrin zengin kütüphanesinden faydalandı. 1815 yılında kendi renk bilgisi üzerine yoğunlaşarak yazdığı Über das Sehn und die Farben (Bakmak ve Renkler Üzerine) 1816 yılında basılan kitabı aynı zamanda Goethe ile aralarında bir mektuplaşma olarak nitelendirilmiştir. Levent Özşar'ın dilimize kazandırdığı Schopenhauer'in en önemli eseri olan Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung (İstenç ve Tasarım Olarak Dünya) kitabı 1819 yılı başlangıcında Friedrich Arnold Brockhaus yayınevince basıldı ve yayımlandı. Daha sonra Schopenhauer'in bu eserini oldukça genişlettiği varsayılmaktadır. Schopenhauer, eserlerine tinsel bağıntı tarihselliğinde tamamıyla açıktır ama kitaplarının okunması boyutunda hayatta kaldığı süre boyunca bu başarıyı elde edememiştir. Schopenhauer, 1819'da İtalya'ya yaptığı bir seyahatte Venedik, Roma, Napoli, Paestum, Milan şehirlerinde bir süre kaldı ve bu esnada aldığı bir haber seyahatini yarıda kesmesine ve dönmesine neden oldu. Söz konusu olan haber, babasından kalan servetin bir kısmını yatırdığı banka olan Danziger Bankhauses L. A. Muhl'ün iflasıydı. Annesiyle arasında yeni tetiklemeler yaratacak olan bu mesele yüzünden müşkül kaldığı durumu düzeltmek amacıyla Berlin Üniversitesi'nde öğretim görevlisi olarak çalışmak üzere başvuru yaptı. Başvurusu kabul gören Schopenhauer, 1820'de Berlin Üniversitesi'nde eğitmenlik yapmaya başladı. Bu zamanda Hegel ile olan meşhur kavgası başgösterdi. Schopenhauer dersliklerde az katılımcının olduğu konuşmalarını aynı zamanda Hegel ile de paylaşıyordu ki Hegel bunu öncelikli olarak algılıyordu. Kısa zamanda üniversitedeki felsefeyi boşlamaya başladı. İflas eden bankadan talep ettiği ödeme 1821'de gerçekleşince üniversiteyi terk etti ve İtalya seyahatine kaldığı yerden devam etti. Uzun süren sağlık sorunları ve Berlin'deki, Bad Gastein ve Dresten'deki hastahane tedavilerinden sonra 1825'de tekrar Berlin'e dönerek hiçbir büyük beklentisi olmaksızın yine eğitmen olarak çalışmak üzere üniversiteye başvuruda bulundu. Jean Paul'ün övgü dolu konuşmalarına rağmen Schopenhauer'in Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung (İstenç ve Tasarım Olarak Dünya) kitabı, fikirleri kimseyi etkilemiyor ve henüz talep görmüyordu. Kolera hastalığı salgını yüzünden (ki Hegel bu hastalığa yakalanarak ölmüştü) Schopenhauer 1831 kış mevsimini kaçtığı Frankfurt'da geçirdi. 1832'ye kadar devam edecek olan Mannheim yerleşikliğinden sonra nihayet 1833'de hayatının geri kalan kısmını geçireceği Frankfurt'a yerleşti. Bu döneme dair yazdıkları dikkate değer: "Sağlıklı bir atmosfer, güzel bir yöre. Beğeni görebilen şeyler bunlar büyük bir şehirde. Daha iyi bir okuma odası. Doğal tarihiyle Müze. Daha iyi sahne oyunları, opera, konserler... Daha fazla İngilizler. Daha iyi kafeler. Kötü olmayan şehir suyu. Senckenberg tarzı kütüphane (Frankfurt Üniversite'sinde). Taşma yok. Çok az görülmüş. Çevrenin sevecenliği, samimiyeti, dostluğu... mahir bir diş doktoru ve daha az kötü doktorlar. Şikayetsiz yaz sıcaklığı." Schopenhauer''Auf dem Deckel eines Rechnungsbuchs hat der damals 45 Jahre alte Privatgelehrte seine Gedanken fest gehalten Arthur Schopenhauer, yalnız yürüyen; kronikçilerin tahminine göre Frankfurt'da kenara itilmiş bir "hiç kimse" idi. Bir anlamda kendi kendine ve nehir kenarında yürüyüşlere çıktığı köpeğiyle mimikler, el kol hareketleri yaparak konuşan, bunun yanı sıra yöresel şair Friedrich Stoltze ile tesadüfleşen biri olmak gibi. Bu uzun suskunluktan sonra 1836'da günlük yaşayışı ''Über den Willen in der Natur (Tabiattaki İrade Üstüne) adlı eseriyle felesefe dünyasında tekrar varolmak için okunacaktı. Bu kitabı kesin kurallarla doluydu. Sabahları çalışma masasındaki iş, öğlen yemeğinden önce düzenli olarak flüt üflemesi... Frankfurt'ta kaldığı süre boyunca kirada oturan 55 yaşındaki Schopenhauer'in, kendine ait nehre bakan taşındığı ve orada öldüğü 17 numaralı evi, 16 numaralı kiracı olarak aksak şekilde tarihe kazınacaktı. Schopenhauer, 1837'de Immanuel Kant'ın toplu yazılarına el attı ve Kritik der Reinen Vernunft (Salt Akıl Anlayışının Eleştirisi) kitabının birinci oluşumunu destekledi. 1838'de Schopenhauer'in annesi öldü. Friedrich Dorguth, Die falsche Wurzel des Idealrealismus (idealizmin yanlış kökleri) adlı 1843'de yayımladığı yazısında henüz az tanınmış Schopenhauer'in dünya tarihindeki anlamına vurgu yapmaktaydı. Schopenhauer, 1844'de Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung adlı ana eserinin eklemelerini ikinci kısım olarak yayımladı. 1851'de Parerga und Paralipomena, diğer adıyla Aphorismen (Yaşam Bilgeliği Üzerine Aforizmalar) adlı kitabı kayda geçiyordu. Ve Richard Wagner, Schopenhauer'in onore ettiği Der Ring des Nibelunge''n (Cüceliğin Yüzüğü) adlı eserini icra ediyordu. Julius Frauenstädts'ın Schopenhauer tarzı felsefe üzerine yazdığı mektup yayımlanıyordu. 9 Eylül 1860'dan itibaren Schopenhauer akciğer iltihaplanmasına maruz kaldı. Ve 21 Eylül 1860 tarihinde Frankfurt'da, o 16 numaralı güzel görünümlü apartman dairesinde koltuğunda dışarıya bakarken öldü. 26 Eylül günü de Frankfurt şehir mezarlığında toprağa verildi. Felsefesi Schopenhauer, Platon'un ve Immanuel Kant'ın etkisinde idealizmin teorisini kendince anladığı boyutunda temsil ederken, bu genel bakışı subjektif idealizmin sınırlarından taşıramamış ve Hegel'in felsefesini de reddetmiştir. Hegel, Schelling ve Fichte'ye ve sonradan kendisini fikirlerinden dolayı onore eden Schleiermacher'e karşı etkileyici polemikler yazmaktan çekinmemiştir. Felsefesinin ilkesel bir kavramı irade kavramıdır. Dünyanın özü ve gerçekliği irade iken, fenomenlerden oluşan dünya, tasarımdan başka bir şey değildir. İrade, Schopenhauer felsefesinde kendini bir zorunluluk olarak gösterir, ki onun düşüncesindeki kötümserliğin ve karamsarlığın kaynağı da esas olarak budur. İnsan, tamamen kurtulamayacak olsa da istencin emrine boyun eğerek acı ve kederden kısmen kurtulabilir. Bu noktada Schopenhauer'ın düşüncelerinin belirli ölçüde, kaderciliğin ağır bastığı doğu felsefelerine yakınlaştığı söylenebilir. Schopenhauer'a göre; birbirlerini en çok büyüleyenler, birbirlerini en çok tamamlayanlardır. Schopenhauer, görünen dünyanın ardında yatan esas gerçekliğin istenç (irade) olduğunu ileri sürdü. Schopenhauer'a göre bu istenç akılsız, bilinçsiz bir öze sahipti ve kendisini fenomenler dünyasında gösteriyordu. Bütün görünenlerin kaynağıydı. İnsan bedeni de onun eseriydi. Aklın denetimde olmayan bu istenç, insanları parmağında oynatıyor ve geçici tatminlerle veya ulaşılamayan hayâllerle, insanı hiçbir zaman dışına çıkamayacağı bir bıkkınlık ve acı döngüsüne sokuyordu. Ona göre; bu anlamsız, boş, acıyla dolu ve kötü hayattan kaçınmanın tek yolu vardı: İstencimizi öldürmek! Bu onu Hinduizm, Budizm gibi dünyevi bir yaşamdan el çekmeyi ve bir keşiş gibi yaşamayı, başkalarına yardım etmeyi, mutluluğumuzu olabildiğince arttırmayı değil, acılarımızı olabildiğince azaltmayı öneren bir yaşam şeklini önermeye yöneltti. Felsefesi, aklın (rasyonalizm) temele oturtulduğu felsefe tarihinde yeni bir bakış açısı anlamına geliyordu ve psikoloji, psikanaliz, müzik, edebiyat gibi entelektüel ve sanatsal alanlarda büyük etki gösterdi. İrade kavramı ile içgüdüsel bir anlatıyı ifade etmiştir. İrade kavramı fiziksel ve sosyal yapımızı şekillendiren bir durum gibi gözükse de doğadan, özümüzden gelen bir enerjidir. Bu enerji yaşamı, toplumsalı, adaletsizliği döngüsel olarak sürdüren güçtür. İnsan bu enerjiden kaçamaz, içseldir ve doğanın bir parçası olan insan yaşarken aslında cinsel ve yaşamsal enerjisiyle bir yeni anlamlandırmalar silsilesi ile İrade'ye hizmet eder. İrade; yaşamı sağlayan bir enerjidir. İnsanın kontrolsüz biçimde irade içinde hareketi; uygarlıkları, acıları ve kötülüğü doğurmuştur. Çünkü irade hep ister, yaşam için talep eder. Birey, iradenin kontrolündeki yaşamda sorunsalın içinde iradenin karşısına merhamet ve acı duygusunu koyarak bir nebze de olsa dışına çıkabilir ve birey olarak kendini gerçekleştirebilir. Dünyanın düzenini sağlayan bu idea ve doğa fenemonenleri bütünün enerjinin dışına çıkmak insana acı verir. Güçlü bir münzevi yaşam gücü ve karşı direnç ile gerçeğin karşısında yaşanılabilir. Schopenhauer'i ayıran iki entellektüel miras vardı; anlamak ve anlayış. Anlayış (akıl), kavramsal olarak düşünme becerisini yani kavrama bakış açısını getirirken kavram da tasarımsal olarak tüm kavramsal yaklaşımlar içinde karşılaştırma boyutunda anlaşılma bakımından ortaya çıkıyordu. Anlamak ise buna karşı duran tanımlanamayan değerlendirmelerin görülenidir. Yani öyleyse, ne kadar çabuk veya gücünce tanınmaya çalışılan bir kimse ki sesi kalmıştır, hangi açıyla mızrağını hedefine fırlatmıştır, hedefine ulaşmak zorundadır. Anlamak bütün hayvanlar için ortak bir özellik olsa da anlayış insanın dışavurumu olan bir özelliktir. Bu yönelim, Kant ve beraberindeki idealistleri anlamak ve anlayış üzerine geliştirdikleri teoremlerin tartışmalı boyutunda her şeye rağmen Schopenhauer'dir. Tasarımsal olarak dünya Schopenhauer, George Berkeley'in düşüncelerinden yola çıkarak insanın gerçeğe aldığı dış dünyasının sadece bir tasarım olacağını betimler ve onun eşiğinde olup biten her şeyin, en büyüğünden en küçüğüne dek zorunlu olarak gerçekleşeceğini, diğer tüm ötekinin ise sadece subjektif (öznel) istenç devinimleriyle yani arzularla, umutlarla, korkularla ve neye yönelik olursa olsun ona ulaşmayla yetkinleşeceğini, bunun da asla acı çekilmeden gerçekleşemeyeceğini savunur. Ve bu hâyâl kırıklığıdır. Schopenhauer'in anlayışına göre özne olarak objektif dünya, daima bize bir tasarım modunda görünecektir. Yani nesnelerin, şeylerin varlığı; yalnızca özneden ve maddeden düşlemdirilen ilişkiselliğin varolan tarafıdır. Buna rağmen Schopenhauer'in, anlayış sınırlarını mahrum bırakmadan, tasarım anlayışından çıkarak insanlığa vardığı anlaşılır bir gerçeklik taşırımı vardır. Dünya onun yaklaşımıyla tükenmemiştir. Bu noktada onun savunduğuyla dünyanın sadece bir tasarı olarak durduğu umarına varmak yine tamamıyla öznel bir yaklaşımdır. Temel olarak Schopenhauer'in terminolojisinde, öznel olan ile objektif olanın içinde olası dağılan imgelem gücünün ya da fantezinin gerçek dünya ile bağlantı sıkıntısı yaşanır. Schopenhauer, Kant'ın söylediği ve etkilendiği hiçbir zaman tecrübesi edinilemeyecek olan ''"Biz sadece aklımızla gerçeğe aldığımız şeyleri görüyoruz," yorumuna ters düşer. "Şey ki içindedir, kendiliğindendir ve ahiretinde bütün tecrübesini taşır, o yüzden asla öğrenilemeyecektir!" Kendimizi izlersek akabinde sonumuzu da bir anlamda anlaşılır kılabiliriz: Biz içimizde olan istençleri öğreniyoruz, istenç de yalnız başına kendi içinde bir "şey"dir ve bu kendiliğindendir. Bu, insanların ve hayvanların davranışlarında sadece bir dürtü değildir, bilakis doğa kanunun arkasındaki nedensiz sebebiyettir, fiziksel bazı kanunlar gibi. Dünya, anlaşılmaz istenciyle kördür. İstenç olarak dünya Tüm şeylerin nesnel varoluşunu yani onların salt başkalarının gördüğü varoluşunun kesinlikle sevindirici, buna karşılık öznel varoluşunun ise istemede yer aldığı için acı ve kederle donatılmış olduğunu söyler Schopenhauer. İstenç olarak dünya her şeyiyle bir bilgidir. Bir kimse en entellektüel hazlarına, arzularına ancak kendi zekâsının aracılığıyla ulaşır. Zekâ ülkesinde acının yeri yoktur. Bu avantaja eşlik eden bir dezavantaj ise doğada zekânın derecesiyle beraber acı çekme yeteneğinin de artması yani tasarım olarak dünya ile istencin çatışkısı olan en yüksek yere ulaşılmış olmasıdır. İstenç insanda olan tek şeydir ve irade karşısındaki önceliğini daima korur, ona karşı zayıftır. Bu bütün canlılarda böyledir aslında. Bir insanı öteki hayvan türlerinden ayıran duyarlılığın ve hatta daha yüksek derecede bulunan öteki iki fizyolojik temel kuvvet karşısındaki önceliğini yadsımadan düşünürsek; bir nesneyi ancak ona karşı şiddetli bir ilgiyle, istencini uyararak yani o nesneye yönelik kişisel ilgi duyarak elde edebilir. Ama istencin her kalıcı uyarılması en azından karışık türdendir; yani acıyla bağlantılıdır. İstencin kasıtlı biçimde ve üstelik sadece anlık ve hafif, kalıcı ve ciddi olmayan acılara neden olabilecek küçük ilgiler aracılığıyla uyarılması sosyetiktir. Buna karşılık, zihinsel güçleri ağır basan bir insan, salt bilgi yolunda istencin hiçbir biçimde karışmadığı en canlı ilgiyi göstermeye yetkindir ve hatta buna muhtaçtır. Ancak sonra bu katılım onu hemen acının yabancı olduğu bir yere, adeta rahat yaşayan tanrıların atmosferine götürür. Bu tür insanlara göre geride kalanların yaşamı sersemliktir. Çünkü onlar yalnız kaldıklarında dayanılmaz bir can sıkıntısına kapılırlar. Gündelik gerçek yaşantımız tutkularımız tarafından yönlendirilmediği sürece can sıkıcı ve yavan olmaya mahkûmdur. Tutkularımız bunu esir aldığındaysa çok geçmeden de bize acı vermeye başlarlar. Bu nedenle mutluluk için gerçek bir kuvvet fazlalığı gereklidir. Yani istençlerinin hizmeti için gereken ölçünün üstünde zekâ fazlalığına sahip olanlar mutludurlar. Ancak ve ancak istencin hizmetinde olmayan bu fazlalık salt zihinsel bir uğraşıyı sürdürebilir.Yaşam Bilgeliği Üzerine Aforizmalar, Hasan Âli Yücel Klasikler Dizisi, Çeviren: Mustafa Tüzel, Türkiye İş Bankası Yayınları, İst. 2005 Felsefesinin temel kaynağı ve nedenselliği Schopenhauer, potansiyel olarak aktif anlamlar taşıyan iki entellektüel beceriyi yani aklı ve anlayışı birbirinden ayırmıştır. Anlayış, bakmayı kavramsal ve terimsel olarak düşünebilme sonrasında içinde barındırdığını temsil etme yetisidir. Bu zihindeki soyut bir konsepttir. Akıl ise buna karşılık, baktığıyla kendini doğrudan doğruya belirsiz; bir insanın ne kadar hızlı veya güçlü olabileceğini bilebilmek, bir gürültünün nedeninin ne olabileceğini veya bir mızrağın hedefine varması için hangi açıyla ya da hangi güçle fırlatılması gerektiğini tahmin ve hesap etmek şeklinde muhakemelerin içinde bulur. Akıl ile bütün hayvanları kastederken, anlayışta da en öne çıkan ölçüt olma özelliğiyle insanı kastetmiştir. Her şeye rağmen Schopenhauer, bu düşünsel yaklaşımı ve çıkış noktasıyla anlayış yetisi üzerine Kant veya idealistlerden daha fazla skeptik şeyler yazmıştır. Kötümserliği (pesimizm) Kör, anlayışsız dünya istenci onun için en büyük çıkış noktasıydı. Kastettiği çıkış noktası dünyanın ve canlıların varolmasına, türemesine kadar giden noktadır. Ona göre anlayış, bu irrasyonel dünya istencinin yalnızca bir hizmetçisidir. Dünya onun için -körlerin nedensiz istençlerinin ürünü olarak dünya- aslında olmaması gereken kötü olan bir şey, bir suçtur. Daha kötü bir dünya olamaz. İşte ama dünya öyle bir kurulu düzendir ki, öyle olmak zorundalığındaki kesin ve doğru gerekliliğini başarabilmek zorundadır. Eğer biraz daha kötü olsa zaten üstesinden gelemezdir. Dünya, acılarla dolu bir feryat, sefalet vadisidir. Her şeyin bir şans olduğuysa illüzyondur. Bütün hazlarımız yalnızca negatif kalacak, durup dinlenmeden çaba harcayan istençlerimiz son olarak bir "hiçlikle" memnun edilecek. "Çünkü her şey, çabalarımız, bir yetersizlik kaynağından gelir ve memnuniyetsizliğimizle birlikte yetersiz bir gerekle çabasına kaldığı yerden devam edecektir ki, öyleyse acı olarak kalacaktır giderilmediği sürece." Hiçbir memnuniyet de sürekli değildir, ondan çok daima yeni bir çabanın yeni başlangıç noktasıdır. Çabayı her yerde görüyoruz, defalarca yavaşlatılmış, engellenmiş ve savaşır vaziyette; yani sürdüğünce acı olarak ama çabanın son hedefi olarak değil. Öyleyse çaba acının son hedefi ve ölçütü değildir. İstencin, her şeyden önce her şeyi istemenin esası ihtiyaçtır, eksikliktir, yetersizliktir. Sonuç itibarıyla "acı"dır. Öyleyse yaşam, can sıkıntısı ile acının arasında sallanarak gidip gelendir. İnsanlığın yaşamında daha ilk hâlinden itibaren hiçbir gerçek mutluluğa yeteneği yoktur. Her bir yaşam hikâyesi acıdan ibarettir, küçük veya büyük kazaların neticesiyle diğerinin takipçisi olarak devam eden.Arthur Schopenhauer - Biographisch-Bibliographisches Kirchenlexikon (BBKL) İstencin en etkileyici, baskın olanı sürekli olarak insanı rahatlatmayan cinsel güdüdür. Ancak Schopenhauer bu istencin, insanın hâyâl kırıklığında acı duyan olmalığıyla sanat (burada daha çok müzikten bahseder), ahlâk ve dervişlik üzerinden aşılabileceğini doğrular. Ancak birçok sanatçının da Schopenhauer'ın bu bilgisinden esinlenerek sanatçı oldukları söylenemez. Etik Davranışların ve ahlâkın bütünü olarak etikte Kant'dan biraz uzaklaşıp bizzat etiğin acısını çekerek zaman geçirir Schopenhauer. Çıkar gözetmeksizin paylaşmaktan kaçındığı başkalarında da aynı acı hâlindedir. Bu herkesçe duyumsanandı. Böylelikle körlerden ivmelenen istenç ürünü ve başka canlılarda da aynı körlükle yakan kendisi gibi acıya katlanan insanı fark ediyordu. Bu birliktelikte çekilen acıyla Schopenhauer egoist yanını sarmalamıştır ve içindeki insanın derinlemesine bakışı dünyanın acısının anlaşılması bakımından özdeşleşmesine yardımcı olmuştur. Bunun dışında Kant ile karşılaştırılması bakımından dikkate değer söylediği emredici söz şöyledir: "Neminem laede, immo omnes, quantum potes, iuva." (Kimseyi yaralama, ondan çok yardım et herkese yapabildiğince.) - Schopenhauer: Das Prinzip aller Moral (Bütün Ahlâkların Prensibi) Schopenhauer, etiğinde son olarak anlaşılır biçimde hayvanları korumaya değinmiştir. Hayvanlarla beraber acı çekmek, kendisine güvenileceğine izin verdiğimiz karakterin yardımseverliğine bağlıdır. Kim hayvanlara karşı gaddar davranıyorsa, iyi bir insan olamaz."Arthur Schopenhauer - „Mitleid mit den Tieren hängt mit der Güte des Charakters so genau zusammen, daß man zuversichtlich behaupten darf, wer gegen Tiere grausam ist, könne kein guter Mensch sein.“ Grundlage der Moral Sosyoloji 1848 Devrimi'yle beraber Schopenhauer devletin rolü üzerine yönelmiş ve atıflarda bulunmuştur: Doğada kaba kuvvet hüküm sürüyordu, insanlar arasında da öyleydi; nihayetinde kitle olmak avantajlıydı ama sonsuza dek reşitliğini bir türlü elde edemediği bu hakimiyetini cahilce, aptal, haksız biçimde kullanarak mecburen ruhsal düşüncenin kaba kuvvet anlayışına boyun eğecekti. Devletin varlığı sayesinde kamu işlerinde mümkün olduğunca daha az adaletsizlik varken devlet aynı zamanda kamu yararı için haksızlar da yapabilme iznine sahipti. Schopenhauer, yalnızca ancak bu şekilde insanlara gem vurulabileceğini ve baskı altına alınarak yönetilebileceğini kastettiği monarşik mutlaklık üzerine bir açıklama yaparken bizzat insanın icindeki monarşik içgüdüden bahsediyordu. Halkçılar ise buna karşılık doğal olmayan, yapay bir yansımadan çıkageliyorlardı. "Her yerde bir istenç, onu temsil ya da idare eden bir şey olmak zorundadır." Estetik Schopenhauer'in estetiğine göre sanatın istenci yatıştırıcı bir özelliği vardır. Bu estetik dünyevi yatkınlığın en üst noktasına erişir. İnsana, en üst form olarak onun görselinde beliren istencin istenci ve onun üzgüsünün katlanılabilirliğini geçiştirmek için verdiği ihtimal öyle bir yere varır ki, o da var olmamaktır ve bu da nihilist felsefenin Nirvana'sıdır. Gerçek sanat çalışması, sanatçıyı içsel dünyasında doğada bir şey, bir düşünce olarak kendine vardırır ve ona bakanın objektif bakış açısına bu yolla anlaşılmasına yardımcı olurken bu yükseklikten de kendi nesnel özlüğünü öne çıkarır. Schopenhauer'in buradaki düşüncesinin kefaleti, düşünsel olarak bakmanın, onun bilgisinin bir sanat eserindeki yırtıcı ve yakıcı özelliğidir. "Bizim insan olarak sayılı sanatçılar arasında açık ve net biçimde ortak olarak gördüğümüz yaratılmış güzellikleri gerçeğe alıp tanımamız, onu üreten sanatçının daha önce hiç böyle bakmamış, görmemiş olmasındandır. Bu yalnızca istencin, onun ölçülü, vardığı en yüksek noktada tamamen nesnellikten uzaklaşan bakışının burada değerlendirilmesi ve bulunması gerektiği biz kendimizdir. Bu biz, doğanın bize göstermek icin çabaladığı şey gerçeğinin içinde yine kendimizi bulmamız gibi bir yeni bilginin dikkate değer dahiliğinde az önce anlamına eşlik eden ayrı şeylerin içinde onların düşüncesini tanır, aynı şekilde yarım bir sözcükle anladığı doğayı yine doğanın içine anlatırken yalnızca kekeler." Schopenhauer''Arthur Schopenhauer: ''Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung. Köln 1997, Erster Band, §. 45. Schopenhauer, felsefik şakımasında özel bir duruş kazanımlanıyordu kendine. Sesinin tonunu aldığı yer yine nesnel anlamda istencin bir başka formuyla bu dünyadaki bütün istençlere objektif bir örnekleme yapmayı barındırmak isterken bu boyutta anahtar rolü derinleştikçe objesiz, şeysiz kurallara o kadar yakınlaşan ve ne kadar yüksek olursa o kadar da insanın hareket nedeniydi: "Ben, en aza indirgenmiş objektifliğinde istenci, organik olmayan doğayı, gezegenler kitlesini ve bunların nedeni basın en derin tonlamasındaki harmonisini tekrar tanıyorum. Bütün 'azıcık hareketli' olan ve ama çabuk duyulan yüksek tonlamalar, periyodik olarak duyulan asıl ve derin tonlamadan kaynaklı tanıdık seslerdir. Bu analog, bedenin ve doğadaki diğer organizasyonların görmesi gereken bir mecburiyettir ki, adım adım gezegenlere taşıyarak asıl kaynağına ulaşacaktır. Aynı ilişkisel durumu asıl, ana bas tonlamasına götürecek olan yüksek tonlar taşımaktadır. Nihayetinde genel olarak harmoninin uzamında öne çıkarılan ve katkısallığı inkâr edilemeyecek seslerin, bas ve onu yönetenin, temsil edenin melodisini söyleyen sesin varlığından yola çıkarak, bütün fikirlerin sıralamasını tekrar tanıyorum ki içinde istenç objektifselleştirilmiştir. Basa yakın duranlar onu en az temsil edebilen, organik olmayan ama çoktan birkaç kez kendini dışavuran bedenlerdir. Daha yukarıda olanlar benim için bitkileri ve hayvan dünyasını temsil ederler. Neticede yüksek tonlamadaki melodinin içinde, istencin bağımsız bir bilince çıkarılarak içinin başlangıca dair itibarlaşan anlamlarla doldurulduğu asli sesi temsile yakınlığı vardır ve bununla ben en yüksek noktada objektif olabilecek, objektif yaklaşımı burada kavramak üzere hep çaba gösterecek insanın istencini tanıyorum." Schopenhauer''Arthur Schopenhauer: ''Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung. Köln 1997, Erster Band, §. 52. Çözümsel yaklaşımı Düşünseliyle sürekli olarak acılar, sefillikler vadisi olarak tanımladığı dünyayı şikâyet eden Schopenhauer, ölümü yaşamdan daha iyi bulduğunu itiraf eder. Ancak bu, bütün felsefik öğretilerin yanlışı olarak yayılan bir delilik formudur ve bununla intihara teşvik buyurulan mutasyonel bir talep oluşmuştur. Oysa Schopenhauer, kendi şizoidine rağmen herhangi bir çözüm önerisinde bulunmamıştır. Çünkü metafizik istenç, bir şekilde olurunca yeni bir forma erişecek ve böylece yaşamın ekseni yeni bir yönelime doğrulanacaktı. İstencin sonu yoktur. Bu dünyaya ait en yüksek varlık insandır ve yaşamın kabul ve redliğindeki yönlem hâlinde en yüksek iradeye sahiptir. Bu Nirvana'ya çıkan yolun kapısını açar. "Bütün yaşamsal birlikteliğin anlaşılırlığı istencin yaşama olan yatkınlığıdır, yalnız başına bu bizi bitirebilir; bütün istençlere kıyan, onu yok eden şey bizdeki nesnel görünümünü terk eden intiharımız değildir." Yankısı ve etkisi Yeni çağımızın çok az Alman felsefecisi ve ölümünden kısa bir süre sonra gerek sanat gerekse bilim alanlarında kabul görüp de ünlenmiş diğer insanları, dolaysız olarak Schopenhauer gibi yüksek bir okuyucu katmerine ve bıraktığı etkiye ulaşmıştır. Esas olarak Friedrich Nietzsche'yi etkileyen Schopenhauer, Richard Wagner, Leo Tolstoi, Samuel Beckett, Albert Einstein, Thomas Hardy, Henri Bergson, Kurt Tucholsky, Thomas Mann, Hermann Hesse, Wilhelm Busch gibi birçok başka kişilerce yeri geldikçe onore edilmiştir. Onun modern Alman literatürüne ve günümüz felsefesine yaptığı katkıyı tahmin etmek oldukça zordur. Şu var ki Schopenhauer, Goethe ile birlikte Alman yazı ve felsefe dilinin günümüzde hâlâ izleri hissedilen mimarlarından biri olmaya devam edecektir. Schopenhauer, felsefesinde budizme ve ateizme oldukça yakın ve zengin duran veriler, bilgiler olduğunu görmüştür. Budizmin Almanya'daki yayılımında Schopenhauer'in eserlerine göz atmayı gerektiren gerçek onun anlaşılmasında bir durak noktasıdır. Eserleri * Yeterli Sebebin Dörtlü Kökü, (Über die vierfache Wurzel des Satzes vom zureichenden Grunde), 1813 * İstenç ve Tasarım Olarak Dünya, (Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung), 1818-1819 * Tabiattaki İrade Üstüne, (Über den Willen in der Natur), 1836 * İnsan İradesinin Hürriyeti Üstüne, (Über die Freiheit des Mensch-lichen Willens), 1839 * Ahlakın İki Temel Meselesi, (Die beiden Grundprobleme der Ethik), 1841 * Parerga ile Paralipomena, (Parerga und Paralipomena), 1851 Türkçe'ye Çevrilmiş Kitapları *''Aşkın Metafiziği, Çeviren: Selahattin Hilav, Sosyal Yayınları. *İstenç ve Tasarım Olarak Dünya, Çeviren: Levent Özşar, Biblos Kitabevi Yayınları. *''Parerga ile Paralipomena, Çeviren: Levent Özşar, Biblos Kitabevi Yayınları. *''Ruh Görme Üzerine'', Çeviren: Levent Özşar, Biblos Kitabevi Yayınları *''Yaşam Bilgeliği Üzerine Aforizmalar'', Çeviren: Mustafa Tüzel, Kabalcı Yayınevi, İst.1998 *''Yaşam Bilgeliği Üzerine Aforizmalar'', Hasan Âli Yücel Klasikler Dizisi, Çeviren: Mustafa Tüzel, Türkiye İş Bankası Yayınları, İst. 2005. *''Okumak, Yazmak ve Yaşamak Üzerine'', Çeviren: Ahmet Aydoğan, Şule Yayınları. *''Aşka ve Kadınlara Dair, Aşkın Metafiziği'', Toplu Eserleri-1, Çeviren: Ahmet Aydoğan, Say yayınları, İst 2006. *''Seçkinlik ve Sıradanlık Üzerine'', Toplu Eserleri-2, Çeviren: Ahmet Aydoğan, Say Yayınları, İst. 2007. (Not: Bu kitap, İstenç ve Tasarım Olarak Dünya kitabından iki, ve Parerga ile Paralipomena kitabından da dört makalenin birleştirilmesiyle oluşmuş bir derlemedir.) *''Hayatın Anlamı'', Toplu Eserleri-3, Çeviren: Ahmet Aydoğan, Say Yayınları, İst. 2007. *''Okumak, Yazmak ve Yaşamak Üzerine'', Toplu Eserleri-4, Çeviren: Ahmet Aydoğan, Say Yayınları, İst. 2007 *''Üniversiteler ve Felsefe'', Toplu Eserleri-5, Çeviren: Ahmet Aydoğan, Say Yayınları, İst. 2008 *''Hukuk, Ahlak ve Siyaset Üzerine'', Toplu Eserleri-6, Çeviren: Ahmet Aydoğan, Say Yayınları, İst. 2008 Dış bağlantılar *Almanca Wikipedia sayfası *Schopenhauer-Gesellschaft e.V. *Schopenhauer in Dresden *Eine Einführung in Schopenhauers Philosophie und in die Einflüsse auf seine Werke *Schopenhauer-Archiv der Universitätsbibliothek Frankfurt am Main *Der junge Schopenhauer, Studium in Göttingen und Berlin *„Über die Weiber“ als mp3 Hörbuch. *Faksimileausgabe des handschriftlichen Nachlasses von Arthur Schopenhauer in